PSO Episode I Quest Of Truth
by Viper-Saria
Summary: Pioneer 2 enters orbit around Ragol the RAceasal, Saria watchs as everything goes wrong at the very beginning of Phantasy Star Online. She fights for the answers to what happened to Pioneer 1 and most of all the true identity of her creator.
1. Chaos Unleashed

Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Phantasy Star Online or Sonic Team.  All Rights and stuff it owned by its respected companies.  So please don't sue my ass. - Viper-Saria

-------

"Beep!"

_Sleep Cycle Completed!_

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of my room, a very blank and dull room.  I slowly sit up in my bed and grab my recharge cord from my back and yank it out.

Battery: 100% 

I always woke up this way everyday till my expiration date.  I was part of the Hunter's Guild on Pioneer 2.  My name Saria, and I'm a Raceasal or for simpler terms a female android ranger.  I had gone to sleep early last night to wake up early today.  It was the big day.  Pioneer 2 would be entering orbit around Ragol.

The Pioneer Project is the complete relocation of our home world population from Carol, our home world, to Ragol.  Our home world Coral was threatened by imminent destruction, so to escape this the Pioneer Project was started.  Numerous unmanned probes were sent into space to locate a suitable planet, which we could colonize on.  They came back with Ragol as a suitable planet, which we could live on.

Pioneer 1 was then launched with the top scientific minds and our best military.  They got to Ragol and confirmed Ragol was a suitable planet and began colonization of the planet.  Once Pioneer 1 confirmed Ragol was a suitable planet, Pioneer 2 was then launched with the main wave of refugees and now Pioneer 2 is arriving at Ragol.

I glanced at the clock to notice I was awake an hour early, as I wanted.  I planned to watch the planet come into view from the Hunter's Guild window.  I smiled as I was promised that I would get to meet my creator, who was on Pioneer 1.  He made me look so human like; most of my body had artificial skin all on my face, legs, and even my arms.  However I still had the basic design of an android and I still have a robotic body.  I can still easily be told apart from a real person but even being human-like makes me happy.  I felt so proud of my creator giving me such a covering and yet I know so little of him but not for long as this day was more important then anything else.

"Today's the day… I meet my creator."

I got up out of my bed and looked around for my MAG.  A mag is like a robotic helper to a Hunter, but like myself it has emotions of its own as well.  I spotted my mag on the little table in my room.  It was a RoboChao mag, it's little propeller spinning even while it was in sleep mode.  I looked around to notice, my add-on defensive parts, hanging on a wall.  It was a robotic vest that worked with my robotic covering in order to protect me from attacks and most of all its was only useful to androids like myself.  Next to my mag laid my two red Mechguns.  It was my main weapon of choice as a ranger and next to it laid a cylinder object.  The cylinder was my Double Saber, a gift from my creator to me when I first joined the Hunter's Guild.  I didn't need anything so I could just get up and leave for the Hunter's Guild.  I hesitated, I felt like I was missing something.  I looked back around the room to see if I was missing anything.

"Silly me."

I walked over to the small table and grabbed my double saber.  I put it in a small spot on my heel, I had installed into my leg just for it.  I didn't feel safe without my double saber.  I always never left without my saber, it was a habit of my own.  I slowly walked out of the room making sure not to wake my mag.

I started to walk down Main Street.  Main Street was a large massive street with millions of hover cars flying around twenty-four-seven.  I never used a hover car myself and I never plan to.  The pathways were crowded as ever with people camping about trying to find a good spots to see Ragol from.  Millions of people where ready to watch this historical event happen.  I had a spot planned and I was pretty sure that only I had that spot.  The Hunter's Guild today would only be open to Hunters, so that they could watch Ragol come into view from the guild counter window.  I wasn't going to pass up the chance to see the planet come in view for the first time.  

I slowly walked by the hospital and then by the main teleports.  The main teleports were closed, but they would soon be open for landing on Ragol once Pioneer 2 gave the all clear for landing.  Each moment that passed seemed to get more and more intense.  I walked toward the Hunter's Guild up to a lady that was blocking the entrance.

"I'm sorry but the Hunter's Guild is closed today." She said.

She must have not been paying attention or didn't notice the Section ID right on my chest, glowing red with the Redria symbol.  I gave a few taps at my chest ID.

"I'm a Hunter miss."

The lady recoiled in surprise.

"Oh!  I'm sorry!  I've been saying that all day since everyone has come here to try and view Ragol.  I hope you enjoy the view." Explained the lady.

She stepped aside and I slowly walked in to notice a few hunters were already here.  I slowly walked up to the glass viewer, as Pioneer 2 was slowly coming out of sub-space.  We must have been earlier then expected.  I glanced at the hunters to the left and right of me as they all stared out at the small planet that was becoming rapidly larger.  I quickly looked back at the planet coming into view.

"There she is… Ragol." Said a male hunter to the right of me.

I felt that sudden jerk from my inside circuits as we came out of transwarp.  I looked at the large planet in the view that was soon to become our new home world.  I would finally get to see my creator and get all my answers to all my questions.  I was starting to feel so happy as I stared at Ragol.

"It looks so beautiful." said a female force to the left of me.

"Ay' Indeed she does." Replied an old ranger next to the force.

I heard the loud speaker come on as an announcement was made to the whole ship.

"People of Pioneer 2, Welcome to Ragol."

I could hear the cries and hoorays of millions even though the Hunter's Guild doors as screams of joy and tears of happiness all over the main dome.  It was so loud; it was like everyone was screaming at the top of there lungs.  I didn't mind, as I could feel for them.  I too felt so much happiness; everything I want in life was coming.  I would get to meet him, my creator.

"Were here!  Were finally here!" screamed the female force as she jumped up and down.

"Ay' the adventure has finally ended." Smiled the old ranger.

He was right all the waiting was over and now soon the adventure would all end.  Another announcement played across the ship.

"Opening Communication Link with Pioneer 1."

I watched as a blue beam was shot off from Pioneer 2 toward to the surface of Ragol.  It was quickly met by another beam, shot off form the surface at us.

"Its Pioneer 1!!" I almost yelled it out as I pointed at the incoming beam.

The beams connected and the communications link was completed.  I watched as the beam sent millions of bytes of data from Pioneer 1 to Pioneer 2, all from the millions of people that were on Pioneer 1.  I smiled as everything was going right, everything would be straight and everything would be explained.  I wish it had turned out that way.

"Look!" yelled out the female force as she pointed as the surface

I looked to see a large explosion of blue rapidly expanding covering over the spot where the signal was coming from.  It became so large that it took over a good faction of the planet surface.  My eyes widened at this.  I heard the millions of screams that could be heard now from the millions of people watching Ragol.  I opened my mouth in surprise as the transmission beam suddenly stopped.  The explosion took out the source.  My hands reached out and grabbed only the glass.  I laid up my hands against the glass completely as the explosion kept expanding till it suddenly stopped.  I stared out at the now silent Ragol, my dreams shattered and hopes destroyed.  I gave out a small cry.

"No…"


	2. Friends Forever

I zipped up my special protective vest, and my circuits clicked as they detected the D-Parts.  It had been an hour since the explosion on Ragol's surface and the government had issued a notice to all the hunters on Pioneer 2.  They wanted for them to attend a huge meeting regarding the events of the surface.  It made sense too why they would be asking for the Hunters help, most of the military and weapons were on Pioneer 1, and the only people with good skills, smarts, and strength to even attempt an investigation would be the Hunter's of Guild.  I wasn't really worried about that.  The government could wait.  I wanted to find out what happened to my creator.  I didn't care how I would find out, I just would!

"Beep… What's wrong?  You're crying…"

I looked to my side as my RoboChao mag had woken up.  It was flying right above my left shoulder.  Mags can only speak by uses set of beeps for words.  I, being an android, could hear what my mag said all the time and my systems made it sound like English to me.  I quickly rub away my tears from my optic units as I looked at my mag.

"I was so close to meeting him!" I exclaimed.

My mag stood there it was for a while but nodded, as it understood.

"Beep… You feel robbed, cause your chance to met him was taken away…"

I wish sometimes my mag wasn't so smart, he had a great IQ rating.  He understood be all to well, and always had a way to putting out small fact to help me out when I was down.  It was very true to say that a mag is a Hunters best friend, not because of the powerful Photon Blast it collects but the companion it can be for you.  I smiled as once again my mag nailed it on the top, the feeling.

"Yes, I do… but this time…"

I slowly picked up my red mechguns and slid them into a set of holsters that was right above my trap wings on my back.  The two small extensions on my back held traps for my use, and right above them were my holsters for my mechguns.

"I can fight it."

I remembered last time carefully, right when Pioneer 1 launched.  I begged to see my creator and complained like a little girl to meet him before he left.  He had agreed and we set a place to met, right on the boarding ramp to Pioneer 1.  I waited and waited, and he never came.  It was only shortly before lift off that one of his lab technicians found me still waiting, and delivered his note explaining he had to do something for the government and how sorry he was for not getting to see me, and that's when he gave me the double saber as a gift to make up for his breaking my promise.  I held the lower part of my leg and felt that my double saber was still there.  I quickly raised up my arm to check if my Protect Barrier was functioning, a small little device strapped on every hunters arm with a few seconds long shielding system, enough to block most of any attack.  It checked out ok, it looked a little worn but over-all in good condition.

BUZZZZ!

I turned around as someone was ringing her room number.  She walked over to the COM unit near the door as she thought about who it could be.  She didn't have many friends and the few she did have were on Pioneer 1.  She pushed the talk button in.

"Who is it?"

This was an older model building, cheap construction of Pioneer 2.  The newer builds had a video system that allowed you to see the person before you even had to talk, but because lack of time the builders of Pioneer 2 were forced to use outdated methods to make the time constraint on construction.  The voice that replied was simple and clear.

"Viper, who else?"

I always wanted to know his real name.  Viper was a HUmar Hunter, basically a human hunter that uses swords mostly.  He met me awhile back when I was training hard with my double blades.  I was determined to become just as good with my double saber, as my aim was with my guns.  Viper saw this, he though it amusing that I was trying to do that, but with a little training I bested Viper with my sabers in training.  We have been close friends ever since, and Viper started to pay more attention to his sword skills then the mesta payment.  We have been friends for over two years now.

"You know my number."

I pressed the release button to open the doors downstairs for him.  The building locks out anyone without a special pass card at specific times, it would unlock in another hour however it was still on the morning cycle currently, locked up till 10:00 AM.  While I waited for Viper, I found my hunters bag and started to throw important items into my backpack, mostly stuff like dimates and a few telepipes as well.

SSSHOOOSSHHH!!

I turned around to see Viper.  His Sange & Yasha in there stealth's, on there respective sides by his waist, his dark blue-ish and purple-ish color made him very easy to spot and his double cannon slung on his backside was on of his favorite weapons.  He had a leg hostler for a gun but it seems he had misplaced his Varista that usually was in the hostler.  I didn't bother to ask where it was.

"You wanted to see me?"

The HUmar gave me a smirk and then slowly walked over to see what I was up to.  I would have told him the truth if he had asked but he like being the type to see for himself.

"You're not planning on setting off all by yourself?"

I was got a little mad, as it was my business on what I do and he wasn't going to stop me.

"And what if I am?" I sharply replied.

Viper smiled and then held out his hand to give something to me.  I picked it out of his hand slowly and looked at it.  It was an ID card, his ID card.  All hunters have ID cards they are given.  If a hunter wants to be found, he can give them their ID card to allow the person to track them or contact them.  It was often called, a Guild Card.

"If you need someone to cover you back on Ragol, I'm there."

He smiled at me, and I found myself getting a little hot in the cheeks as I turned away smiling myself now.  I slowly reached into my back and took out my ID card and gave it to Viper.

"If you need someone to save you're ass, I'm there."

We easily had a laugh at that as another buzz came in but this time it was right outside the door, someone from the complex.

"Coming!" I yelled out.

"Expecting visitors?" asked Viper.

I wasn't expecting visitors, and it puzzled me who it could be this time.

"No I wasn't expecting anyone today."

I got to the door and opened it to see someone I least expected to show up at my door.

"Heya!  I hope you weren't going to leave without me!"

It was Karen.  She was a young Fonewearl, or basically a female Newman spell castor.  The Newman's were a race gifted in the use of techniques and often had unpredictable life spans.  Many of the Newman's use Anti-aging medication to keep their life span relatively long.  The one thing that made Newman's a little weak, is the fact their body can't handle as much abuse as androids and humans can.  There techniques often required as much fresh air as possible, which may be the reason most forces have much a lot of skin showing.  I felt personally that newmans should wear more clothing but many people would disagree with me on that point.

"Hi Karen… what brings you here?"

She peeked her head inside the door to notice Viper, who just waved, as he didn't know her at all.  My eyes rolled as a few hunters passed by at the same time behind Karen, both HUmars looked right at Karen's ass.  Her weird skirt seemed to have a set half dome shape made it very easy to see her underwear whenever she bent over to much, like now.  I always wondered if newmans even have a sense of decency, even robots don't like walking around without some covering.  The HUmars didn't stick around long as they stopped for a few seconds to look at the view but didn't dare say anything, as her Elysion was across her waist horizontally and her Mahu cards that were on her waistband didn't look to appealing to be at the end of.  I never understood the Mahu cards.  The Mahu are magical cards that return to the castor that use them after attacking the person.  I still however don't know how they cause damage or even for that matter were the power came from.  My guess is that is based on Karen's technique power, but I'm unsure on that part.

"Who's the man?" asked Karen as she pointed at Viper.

"A friend of mine."

Karen and me were very good friends, I usually spent time talking to her over a cup of coffee, while I didn't need food it was nice to just chat about girl things without someone to hear you.  I met her one-day when she got jumped by a gang attempting to try and steal her money and more.  We still fight over whether she really needed my help or not cause she had them on the ropes most of the time, till one got the jump on her.  I managed to lay in a nice shot with my mechguns, and they quickly fled, ever since then she's been like a close friend to me.  She taught me much on how to act more 'normal' then anything else.  Viper had already walked over to Karen while I was thinking.

"My name is Viper, yours?" questioned Viper.

"Me?  The name is Karen, and if I catch you looking anything below my face I will be sure to Foie your ass!" replied Karen.

Karen took it very personal when anyone looks below her neck, or below the belt.  She managed to get banned out of one coffee shop cause she thought the clerk was looking at her underwear.  She used Rafoie on him, an explosion fire technique, it damaged so much stuff that Karen spent almost a whole month attempting to get the mesta to pay for damages.  I personal felt it funny that Karen was treating Viper with Foie, a basic fireball spell.  Viper thought so too as he just laughed and looked Karen right in the face.

"You got attitude!  I was just here giving Saria my card."

Viper turned and looked at me and gave a way as he walked out, almost knocking Karen out of the way in the process.

"See you down at the meeting, Saria!"

He slowly walked down the hall as Karen watched for a quick second and then bent over into my room and said in a low tone of voice.

"He doesn't look like a nice guy to me, keep your eye on him."

I laughed, not only cause of the fact I would trust Viper with my hardware but because as she was speaking he was at the lift looking right down at her underwear.  Karen wheeled around to see this, her face going red with anger as she did.

"YOU!" screamed Karen.

Viper gave an evil smile as he quickly sidestepped into the lift and the doors quickly shut behind him.  Karen was flaming mad, but I was laughing so hard that I almost forgot about the meeting that was starting in one hour, and almost enough to forget about Ragol.


	3. Dark Forest

It took about an hour to get Karen to calm down and get moving. We finally got our act together around mid morning, and the meeting was in about one hour. Viper sent me a message vie bee. Vie Bee was a messaging system that sent small text messages to small receiver units that a person held onto all over the ship. Hunter's Vie Bee system was a higher-level then the standard public. The guild or a hunter who was on my guild card list was the only ones that could contact me. His message was basic and to the point.

"I'll save us some seats for two or for three?" I read off the message.

Karen and me were walking down one of the many walkways through out Pioneer 2. We were headed to a hunter supply store to pick up equipment and supplies. I was going to pick up some stuff for Viper as I beat he forgot to get some supplies himself. Karen however didn't seem pleased about having to see Viper's face again.

"How do you know him Saria?" Karen suddenly asked.

I stopped for a moment and looked at Karen and smiled and then kept on going. She was always one to get into my personal life, whether I wanted her to or not. She however wasn't one to tell secrets. She always kept her word, so I trusted she wouldn't tell anybody or gossip about it.

"I met him when I was doing my training with my double sabers. He made a smart re-mark on how a RAceasal should be working with guns and not with sabers. I got mad and I fought him and that's how it happened." I told Karen.

Karen was pretty quick on the uptake, as I didn't say who had won that fight. I had made a promise not to say a word to anyone about it and Viper agreed to never say also what happened, so no one but us knew what happened in that fight.

"Who won?" smiled Karen as she shifted position to see my face clearly.

I simply smiled and kept on walking deciding it wasn't the best idea to answer that question as it would only make Karen want to know more about what happened. She always got her nose deep into things she shouldn't be involved with. That was Karen in a nutshell.

I was carrying the backpack all the way to the meeting, to me it didn't weigh much but Karen said that the load on my back was enough to break her back. I wasn't sure if she was lying or not but I humored her. I never did mind carrying all the items; it didn't weight much to me at all. We walked all the way to the grand meeting hall. It really wasn't that grand but it was good enough for small events and rallies to keep the people of Pioneer 2 happy. I myself never went to any of them, never had the time or reason. We noticed that the entrance was guarded by the police force of Pioneer 2, which I found odd.

"Why are the police here?"

I looked at Karen and she raised her eyebrow at this as well.

"I don't know."

We walked into the Great Hall, it wasn't as great as I imaged. The hall did have a nice space view but the room really lacked in design. It was huge, but with no great detail. I quickly thought who ever designed the room should have been shot, as the dullness of the room was pretty easily seen. They were police officers in the hall as well. I didn't feel safe. Why are their so many police officers? I looked around the room to see if I could see Viper. I soon spotted him sitting around the middle row of chairs in the room with a bag next to him full of his gear. I waved back and tugged to come along with me. She wasn't pleased but she came along. I took a seat right next to Viper to make sure Karen was close enough to straggle Viper or hurt him.

"Hey Viper!"

"Saria."

Viper's reply was so calm that I knew he was thinking deeply about something, he was often watching the guards with careful eyes. I looked at him carefully and asked the million Mesta question.

"What's wrong?"

Viper was quick on his reply as he watched carefully.

"I don't know, but something's up."

I couldn't spot an odd look on Viper's face like he had a good idea what was going on but didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't like him to keep information away from me; in fact he was usually very open about things. I was about to ask him what was wrong as the Principal came in; he was like the President of Pioneer 2. I didn't know him personally, nor did I really care. I really didn't like politics; it always gave me an unsettling feeling inside.

"I won't waste my time introducing myself so I will be simple and to the point. The government of Pioneer 2 does not have any knowledge of what has happened to Pioneer 1."

I heard a whisper from my side, it was Karen in an evil sounding voice that was not her own.

"…Bull…"

I quickly put my attention back on the Principal as he kept talking as a few hunters also exchanged similar comments. Almost all hunters knew that the government often used hunters as a tool for when they want to avoid the public eye. More Hunters wanted revenge against the government for using us like tools and the opinion was shared among all hunters.

"We want any available hunters of the guild to perform searches of Ragol's surface for any evidence of what has become of Pioneer 1 and its people. The surface teleporters will be turned on later this afternoon, guards will be placed at all active teleports and doors will only open to active Hunter Ids of the guild. If you have any news you are to report it directly to the government and you are not allowed to discuss the matters with anyone else."

I knew this already, the government didn't want to cause a wide spread panic cause of what hunters may find. I couldn't help but feel there were also other motives behind the silence part of the deal.

"In a deal with the Hunter's Guild, we have agreed that all normal items and equipment that may be found may be kept and used or sold as you please."

I felt Viper tap my shoulder as he whispered something in my ear.

"They don't expect survivors. They know something."

Viper may have been a little naïve about his sword skills before they met but he understood the government better then anyone else I knew. He truly could see the government's cover-ups and knew more details then he should. It always gave me a sense of mystery about him as at random times he would know far more then anyone expected. I had a feeling that he may have worked for the government at one time but now he is a hunter and for some odd reason, the mystery feeling makes me like him even more… even if I'm only a machine.

"That is all I have to say, and remember this discussion is a hunters only. You are not allowed to discuss any of these matters to anyone outside of hunters. If you do, it will be considered an act of treason and you're hunter's ID will be revoked."

I shared a glance between Viper and Karen, it must be really deep secret if they are willing to go that far in order to maintain the events of this whole matter above the people of Pioneer 2, which only made me want to know what they know, what they were hiding. I couldn't help but feel that Ragol would be far more dangerous then it sounded.

We have to waste some time for the teleporters to come on now and we visited a small coffee shop near one of the teleporter sites. We were on the topic of what the government could be hiding now and most of all how they are going to cover up this mess. I was thinking about the people that had possibly may have died. Karen wasn't positive about the matter and the same for Viper. They both had more experience with government jobs then I have.

"Chances are currently everyone is dead or almost everyone."

Karen stated as she drank some of her fruit drink. Viper was quick on following it up.

"Karen's right, if the government gave permission for us to take whatever items we find then they KNOW they are dead."

Karen nodded and I nodded too. I frowned a little as it was a sad thought, to think so many people on Pioneer 1 died in one massive explosion. The explosion itself was larger then a nuclear bomb and yet there is no traces of any type of bomb or at least that what the government reports said… not like they were reliable. One fact still bothers me the explosion.

"The explosion… it was unlike anything I have ever seen and it doesn't register as any type of weapon I've ever seen."

Viper took a sip of his coffee as Karen put her cup down and looked down at the table.

"You're right. That explosion itself was odd and it was like something attacked Pioneer 2."

I was surprised to see Viper put his cup down to reveal his smile.

"Maybe something did attack Pioneer 2."

Karen and me stared at Viper for a few moments as if trying to understand if we both had heard the same thing or not. Viper simply laughed at us as he took another drink. Karen and me finally got our senses back quickly replied.

"You're joking! Do you know how huge the thing would have to be in order to attack Pioneer 1!"

"Pioneer 1 had the military on it! The best of the best! What type of monster or creature would be powerful enough to wipe out most of WORKS!"

WORKS, it was the military name for all its forces and military commands. If it was military it was WORKS, the most powerful fighting divisions of WORKS were on Pioneer 1, they were the only fighters that people publicly agreed was even stronger then the Hunter's Guild. They were only a few divisions on Pioneer 2 and they weren't as good as the Hunter's Guild. I guess that was the reason why the hunters got the job of exploring Ragol.

"HAHAHA! I was only joking!"

I almost wanted to hit Viper now; it wasn't a time to joke about such matters. I guess I was in one of my moods. My mood swings sometimes and it doesn't happen all the time. I wish I didn't have this type of malfunction, as it does get annoying sometimes.

"That was no funny!"

Karen looked at me and so did Viper and they both had some coffee at the same time as the silence quickly annoyed me.

"What!?"

Viper seemed like he was ready to move as he responded.

"It may be just me but do you normally get mood swings like this?"

My eyes went wide as I was a little surprised at the subject change but I didn't see any trouble in answering.

"Well… not on a daily basis, just every once and in awhile."

Karen looked at me carefully as if she was looking for something; I recoiled a little in my seat.

"What! What are you looking at?"

She still was pretty close for a few more seconds still and then sat fully in her seat again taking a sip of coffee and then answered my question.

"I was trying to see if you are an android or human."

Did I hear that right? 'If I was an android or human'

"Of course I'm an android!"

Viper shook his head.

"Well for an android you sure as heck act like a human."

'Act like a human'? What were they talking about?

"What do you mean?"

Karen seemed surprised at my response.

"Well it cause… aww never mind."

Viper picked up at that point putting down his coffee now and looking right at my face as if something was on it. I was still wanted to know what Karen met by 'if I was human or not'.

"You're face. It designed to look so real, even I sometimes am fooled by it."

"I knew it was designed that way but what does that have to do with it?"

I asked but Viper also didn't answer the question, which was really annoying me.

"Saria who was you're creator?"

Karen's question even was confusing me even more, why did they want to know about my creator now. I was starting to get really mad over the whole thing. I thought about who my creator was… but I didn't know, I had never questioned myself.

"I…I don't know… I thought I knew… but I somehow… don't."

Viper eyes widen at that statement, as if he knew why.

"Memory wipe."

Karen put her hands over her mouth as she gave off a small 'ooooo' sound, as she had understood the comment. I wanted to know what he met by that as well.

"Memory wipe?"

Viper nodded.

"You've been memory wiped. It basically erasing all of you're memories and formats you're system so you start off new. However, it proven fact that androids cannot be wiped completely and often has some of previous memories and they conflict with its current programming. It explains why you have some glitches and why you sometimes are unaware of you're true motives."

I was wiped? Cleaned of my memories? Why? Who? Was I a failure in some new android design?

"Maybe you should sit the first trip out to Ragol. So you can think about this."

I looked at Viper. I wanted someone to be with for some off reason, like an addicting desire. I knew that it wasn't a good idea to go in this condition questioning all my life now that it appears I was wiped.

"No, I need something to get my mind off these things now, besides…"

I slowly got up as I noticed the teleporters starting to go online but for some odd reason I no longer had any rush to go. Why had I been wiped? I needed someplace to unload.

"I need to get some steam off."

Now more then ever.

We didn't take long to get to the surface of Ragol, the place was a wipe open forest setting and wild life was everywhere, small insects and other creatures all about, a small steam of water. It's sounds were somewhat pleasing to her nature again, wildlife. I hadn't heard the wind blow or natures colors since we had left out home world. It was an amazing site to see, but sad at the same time.

"Its been so long."

Karen was taking in deep breaths of air and smiled boldly as she seemed pleased.

"Fresh air! I forgot what it smells like!"

I didn't need to breath so I couldn't understand what Karen was talking about. I looked at Viper who was looking around carefully, noticing boxes of equipment from Pioneer 1 in nearby.

"Pioneer 1's equipment."

I didn't know what Viper was thinking but he was worried about something. He turned around and started to walk forward into the forest area, a path had been made before. The path was probably made by Pioneer 1 to get to building sites on Ragol surface.

"Lets move."

Viper took the lead slowly walking ahead but his words seem a little… cold. It was like something was deeply bothering him now. Karen started to whisper into my ear as we walking into the forest, keeping a good distance from Viper so he didn't hear us.

"Is it mean or something bothering him?"

I nodded and turned my head a little.

"He doesn't normally act like this. Maybe he had family on Pioneer 1?"

Karen shrugged. She didn't have any better thoughts then I did.

"Saria, Karen come take a look at this."

I quickly walked up next to Viper. Karen slowly walked up to the other side of Viper.

"What is it?"

He pointed out into a small clearing ahead where we saw some bear-like creatures and a den of what looked very similar to wolfs. They all looked weird and they seemed very peaceful.

"They look so CUTE!"

I opened my eyes and looked at Karen with great surprise and Viper was also looking at Karen with the same surprise.

"You think…"

"…their cute?"

I couldn't believe that Karen really though the creatures looked so cute, as I personally felt that they didn't look good in anyway, and it appeared Viper agreed with me.

"Of course! I bet they would hurt a fly!"

I knew what was coming next but I didn't have react fast enough to stop her as Karen walked out of the bushes and right for the nearest bear-like creature. I had my mouth open as I couldn't figure out if she was be courageous or just plain dumb. Viper and I only watched in horror to see what was going to happen next. We watched as all the creatures now looked at Karen as she came cheerfully close to one of the bear-like creatures.

"Now you wouldn't hurt a fly would you! You cute little…"

I watched as the bear creature raised its claw about its head and then swung it right down with great force right onto Karen's head. She fell to the ground in pain from the blow, and now all the creatures seemed to be gathering to all attack her at once. My anger took over as I ran forward out of the bushes.

"NO!"

I detached my red mechguns from by back and started firing like mad at the monster that had attacked Karen with a few simple shots to its head as I ran out of the bushes. The red mechguns easily broke threw the creatures body and threw it skull as the creature gave a yell of pain and fell to the ground dead. It wasn't over; many more of these creatures came right after that one. Viper had already drawn his Sange and Yasha; he seemed ready to fight as he glared into the eyes of the monsters as he ran forward as fast as he could. I pulled out my second red mechguns and stood nearby Viper. I felt safer, being back to back with Viper. Karen, with a red face and blood coming from her forehead got up and drew her sword. She looked ready to kill as she had been taken by the cheap shot. She rose up her left hand and yelled out as her energy formed in her hand into a red ball and suddenly flew at the creature so fast, that I almost didn't see it happen.

"FOIE!"

The fireball easily broke threw the bear-like creature like a cannon ball threw a wooden ship as the creature instantly hit the ground from the powerful Foie attack.

"Cover me!"

I spun around as I saw Viper had charge forward with his Sange and Yasha ready to attack. The wolf like monsters seemed ready for this move and many moved out of Viper's path. I aimed carefully at their leader, a blue wolf-like creature. Viper stopped and waited for a second as he waited on the wolfs. A brown wolf took the time to jump at him, but he was ready for the attack as he crouched down and as the monster came at him swung his Sange at the creature cutting down the side of the monster as it landed behind him, dead from the single strike. The wolfs attacked in a group now, two wolfs. He didn't seem worried for a second as he spun around slashing off the head of one monster with his Sange and as the second came in Viper trusted his Yasha right at the belly of the creature and watched as it impaled itself on the katana. The blue wolf took the time to attack as well. I couldn't fire, it was right between me and Viper and if I shot it would be crossfire damage. I watched as Viper dropped his weapon, grab his gun, and hit the ground and use his feet to catch the monster by its belly and send it back into the air using his legs. It flew up into the air in surprise as Viper shot it with his gun causing damage but it didn't seem to brother the creature as it body was stronger then the gun as it started to bleed but it was going to come down and slash at Viper. I didn't give it a chance, as my red mechguns suddenly shot it rapidly pushing to the side and landing as a dead body right next to Viper. I turned around to watch Karen as she had to take care of a bunch of bear-like creatures and I couldn't see clearly as a circle of rotating fire balls surrounded Karen and kept pounding away at the creature till they screamed as they fell to the ground dead. I heard her yell out as she performed her attacks.

"GIFOIE!"

She screamed out the words as she held her up high, out of her hands came out two fireballs which began to rapidly circle around Karen badly damaging anything around her, repetitively with the circling fireballs. The monsters didn't stand a chance as her fireballs ripped them appear and the monsters fell to the ground. She had performed two Gifoie attacks and that had taken care of those monsters. We all stopped and looked around to notice all the monsters in the area were dead, some brunt, some bleeding from guns shots and others from swords. Viper placed his gun back in its spot and took the time to yank his Yasha out of the belly of one of the creatures and then picked up his Sange. I put my mechguns back behind my back. Karen placed her sword back behind her as well as she took a breather.

"RESTA!"

Viper pointed his hand at Karen as he performs a tech called Resta. Resta was a healing ability, which both humans and newman could learn. Androids were the only ones that could not perform and techniques.

"Is everyone alright?"

Karen nodded in reply to Viper, and I nodded as well. I couldn't help but feel this was just the beginning of what Ragol had to offer.


End file.
